First Time
by Daughter Of The Revolution
Summary: A young adolescent Rome runs into a young adolescent Germania. The thing is, Rome is just starting to enter into that stage when his hormones outweigh his logical thinking. RoGer


**Daughter Of The Revolution: Okay, another oneshot for you guys about one of my fav couples. This is just a simple 'What If' story about the two nations meeting when they were about 15 in nation years. Hope you enjoy and expect more stories from yours truly to come! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Summary<span>: A young adolescent Rome runs into a young adolescent Germania. The thing is, Rome is just starting to enter into that stage when his hormones outweigh his logical thinking. How do we know that? Well, trying to mount the blonde nation like young, ready, and pompous stallion is kind of self-explanatory.

* * *

><p>Germania sat on a smooth rock that dipped right into the creek. His pale skin shining nearly white in the bright rays of the sun as he combed his wet and washed hair. Winter was finally over and he was enjoying the cool waters the clear creek brought him in his time for bathing in spring.<p>

This was one of the things he enjoyed the most in his few decades of being alive [he was officially 60 years old]; The way how winter made it to where waiting for spring was worth it, every cold hard day.

With a relieved sigh, Germania turned and looked at his clothing, strewn out on smaller rocks beside the one he sat on, nude, like the day he came into this world. Stretching out a long slender arm, Germania took the pants and tunic up, inspecting the fabric for any worn tears or holes. None were found and a smile graced the blonde's lips. With a content nod he was glad he wouldn't have to patch up anymore tears because last year he had so many that it took him forever to finish the patches on his tunic.

"We're going to have a good spring," Germania noted as he looked up into the clear blue skies. White clouds floated here and there, but all in all, it was a perfect day. The cool feel from the passed winter was still felt in the air, but it prickled Germania's skin in all the right ways.

Standing up, Germania took up his clothing and walked over towards a tall oak and laid them on it, over the small fire he had made just in case he became too chilled without the fabric protecting his skin against the harsh elements. It didn't matter though, the day was perfect and he could, by all means, walk around nude, but he wouldn't. His people would scream at him and he wouldn't want that on them.

Letting out a sigh, Germania leaned back against the bark of the trunk and sat there. Letting the close fire provide enough heat on his bare skin so no shivers would dare come upon him. He was content. Just sitting here like this, next to the creek that divided the meadows and the forests. Germania smiled as he looked out into the meadows, the grass swaying back and forth in their dance for spring's arrival, the sun making the grass shine a deep, deep, young green.

Inhaling a good scent of spring breeze, Germania stood up and felt his hanging clothing. His pants were dry, but his tunic could still go a few against the fire. Still, he had been gone long enough from his people. No matter how much he enjoyed his solitude, he was his people, and so he had to be with them.

Taking up his partially dry tunic, Germania slipped it on his shoulders, leaving the laces open to bare his pale chest. This would due, no one would be that concerned over him showing a bit of his youthful chest once he returned. With a nod Germania turned and staunched the fire with the heel of his boot before turning to leave back to his people.

The quick movement and rustling of leaves and twigs halted Germania. The young teen stopped in curiosity as to what was walking along the border of the forest, his forest. Could it be an animal? If so, what kind? A wolf, a bear? Germania loved animals and they seemed to get along with him just fine and so he waited, but the being he saw was no animal, but a human, no . . .

Germania's eyes widened as he saw, for the first time, someone like him; a personification, a representation of a race, a people—a nation. He was the first he's ever seen in his life, but it's to be expected, his people live deep within the forests to the north and do not see much except of their own people.

He's never seen someone like him though. This nation's skin was tanned under the heat of the sun, so Germania figured he must come from some place warm, why else would the sun kiss him so heatedly like that? And his hair was a curly brown, a shade that Germania had seen before, but it was rare. He mostly saw a shade of his own hair color. So it was safe to say Germania was fascinated with this nation who seemed to be around the same age of him.

"Uh, hello," Germania said, holding up his hand lightly and strangely, cautiously. Germania didn't know why, but something about this stranger told him to be careful. As if he could feel the powerful aura emitting off of the boy before him. Germania was usually kind to anyone he met, but then again he's only met his people so of course he'd be kind to them, this—this wasn't different. "You're a . . . nation?"

"Imperium Romanum," the other nation placed a hand to his leathered chest, giving Germania a look that Germania was sure you'd use to give to toddlers that you are trying to teach.

Germania let the look slide passed the insulting glare and smiled softly. He couldn't understand a word the other was saying and so he figured the other couldn't understand him either. So this was a tad bit awkward, what with the two just staring at each other.

Germania blinked his bright eyes and watched the other nation shift his weight to his right leg, his hip sticking out slightly as he brought his hand to rest on it while his other rose in gestures of waves and swats.

"Morbi gentem, sicut me. Dico aura tua sicut sentiens. Si vos es validus ut non mihi certe poteris formosa in pugnam," the other spoke, his leather—skirt?—twisting slightly as he whished his hips in his laugh.

Germania rose a brow before he watched the teen smirk and stride up to him with no sense of caution in his step at all. Without even realizing what the other was doing, Germania gasped in surprise as the stranger reached out and took a lock of his long hair, fiddling with the strands through his calloused fingers.

"Back off!" Germania's cautious instincts suddenly struck him in the face and he was quick to slap the hand away and jump back a few yards.

He watched the other's face turn from that of affection to that of shock at what had just happened. One moment the blonde nation seemed like he was taking things friendly when the next he snapped at him. 'How strange' is probably what the brunette nation was thinking.

"Ah, Donec eget domare tam fera? Video quomodo est. Hhh, bene autem non ait cervice ingredi sine molestia, dum mihi ambulare, sed non animus certe simile DEFORMO me adiuvat me. Etiam eu dolor ut enim id."

"What are you saying?" Germania asked, shaking his head, his stance still in defense and slowly he began backing up, not taking his eyes off of the other nation as the tanned boy gave off a feral grin and cracked his knuckles just by stretching his fingers, his legs spreading apart as if he were getting ready for a run.

Germania narrowed his eyes and gasped, watching the nation run right after him. Germania wanted to hold his ground, but he didn't want to fight, not now. He could hold his own in a fight, but he wasn't sure of a wrestle with another nation. Now wouldn't hurt, would it? If it got too violent he could leave, but his curiosity struck him and he was hit horribly.

The tanned nation rammed into him, surprising Germania with his young strength that the blonde was lifted off of the ground and hit the floor, the two rolling until one dominated the top. Germania shook off his dizziness once his back finally met firm earth. As he blinked away the spinning he growled, looking at the nation above him who just smirked triumphantly. The look was too smug for Germania to care much for.

"Ego win," the nation said, shaking his shoulders and chuckling like a smug brat who knew he was strong and flaunted it to everyone.

Germania let out a growl, bringing his legs up to wrap around the leathered torso of the strange nation before he rolled himself and landed on top of the surprised nation who had landed onto his stomach, his smooth sun-kissed face meeting the dusty earth below.

Germania wasn't one to stand there and revel in his victory though. He was quick to get off of the boy and take up the rest of his belongings, leaving before the shock wore off. It seemed the shock wore off faster than thought though, for the boy rammed right into Germania's side, knocking him into the creek, making him drop all of his belongings and they now were last sighted floating down stream.

"Stop!" Germania shouted in vain only to see the other nation growl dangerously, a hint of playfulness in it, but something else was in it as well—attraction?

The strong nation's gold eyes sparkled a dark shade as he circled Germania. Germania only stood straight against him and followed his movements with his eyes. He had no idea what this nation was trying to accomplish. He was a complete mystery to him, a dangerous mystery that Germania knew he had to be careful around.

"Capilli pulchra es," said the tanned nation who only smiled to show off perfectly white teeth. Germania could see the boy was fit, and well kept. There was no blemish on his skin and his hair was evenly cut, and his clothing was much more nice than Germania's, which looked like rags compared to the other's.

"I can't understand what you're saying, so stop speaking!" Germania groaned. The sound of the boy's annoying accent was enough to piss him off since he wouldn't leave him alone any time soon.

Germania blinked as he watched the tanned nation straighten and point down. Placing a fist on his hip and looking as if whatever he was saying was something Germania needed to do.

"Volo sub me." The nation then held out his hand and motioned him closer. "Coiret mecum."

Germania scrunched his eyebrows in confusion before his eyes widened as the nation took his wrist and pulled him down, his back hitting the shallow end of the creek and soon the nation was stepping on either side of his body and sitting down on his hips.

"Get off!" Germania gasped, shocked that the nation would just push him down and then sit on him like this was a common occurrence from where he came from—well, it might be, but it certainly was NOT from where Germania came from.

"Quam ferus," the nation said with a chuckle as he bent down, his face coming too close to Germania's that the blonde nation had no choice but to grab a hold of a blade he kept tucked against his thigh, bringing it up to slice that perfectly formed tanned cheek of the nation's.

As the nation darted back with a gasp, holding the side of his face, Germania leapt up, holding the blade before him, his chest rising and falling in irritation and anger that the nation would try anything like _that_ with him!

Germania glanced towards the forest where his people were and he wondered if he could make a run for it. He wasn't trying to be a coward but he felt that if he tried to fight this nation on serious matters then it wouldn't end well. The tanned nation might be a fool, but he was strong, stronger than Germania by far.

Germania watched as the brunette looked at the small amount of blood on his hand that came from the cut on his cheek. At first, Germania thought that he might start crying because he began shaking, but he watched a crazed smile appear on the boy's lips before his eyes returned to him, but this time their shade was of a dark emotion and a so was his chuckle.

"Puto enim me tempus PERDOMO te bestiae," the nation said as he grinned predatorily and stood upright again.

Germania's blood ran cold as the nation emitted off an aura that dominated his own, but in no way would Germania submit before him to be conquered like some weak bitch. Even if he was still unsure of what two nations did in circumstances like this, Germania could feel the inner workings of understanding as the other nation walked closer to him with a look that nerved him.

"Stay back!" Germania threatened, holding his blade up, threatening the other nation, but he seemed undaunted and continued to come closer. Too close for Germania to like. Germania saw the boy wouldn't stop unless given a reason to and so he swiped his blade close to him again, but the boy dodged the strike.

"Damn!" Germania cursed, his blue eyes following every movement the boy made. The next thing Germania would do when he returned to his people was to work on his agility. He needed to be fast, just like this nation. Sure, his vision could catch quick movements, but he just couldn't make them himself—not yet at least.

With another gasp, Germania cursed to himself for letting the other nation get as close as he did—close enough to where he placed both his hands on the sides of Germania's face and pressed forward where Germania was forced to press backwards, and down.

"EGO have nunquam antea sentiret, oportet de alio patriam, et ea sub me. Ut opinor, quae mihi minor in cervice rapere instituendi," the tanned nation spoke once more much to Germania's annoyance since neither could understand the other.

"Get off me!" Germania spit; knowing full well his words fell on deaf ears, but he hoped the way he struggled to push him off was enough body language for the arrogant nation trying to hold him down.

Germania froze for a second and swallowed thickly once he felt a firm grasp take hold of his vital regions. A deep red flush spread across his face and he shook slightly, looking up at the other nation who seemed to just continue without any care.

"S-Stop!" Germania whispered out hoarsely, frightened more so than angered at the moment.

He's never been treated like such and so didn't know how to react when someone else took a hold of a very private area that was completely precious to you. Germania thought it felt strange, the way the boy held him like the hilt of a sword, testing his grip and the length of the object in his hand.

"L-Let go, please," Germania pleaded; closing his eyes and feeling his body shake under the stern nation above.

"Tranquilla usque. Im 'non iens lædere, sic est figura huius pariter, hm?" the other nation spoke up again. His words finding no ease of mind in Germania.

"I want to go back to my people," Germania said as he opened his eyes, slight tears beginning to create against his pupils.

The sight of those tears seemed to surprise the other nation. To where his grip loosened and he backed off only a little. Even if the nation would return, Germania didn't let him get a chance. Bending his legs to where his knees touched his chest, the German nation planted his soles on the brunette's chest and kicked.

He didn't manage to kick him far, but it was enough to where Germania stood and backed a good few yards away. Now gripping his blade even tighter if the other dared return to him.

"Tu me calce!" the other nation spoke again as he stood up, holding his chest, but there was no angry tone in his voice so Germania assumed he was just stunned, perhaps not even used to being kicked like that.

Once again, the other nation laughed and also pointed down. Doing the same gesture he did before he attempted to get Germania to lay under him.

"Ego imperium huius saeculi, ut solebat, cum ita me omni natione quae sub me, faciam vos satus."

"Silence!" Germania spat.

"Ut non ligula," the nation replied, crossing his arms for a moment and shaking his head.

Once again, the nation started towards him. One step backwards for Germania, one step forward for the brunette. As Germania began moving faster backwards, towards the cover of the trees, he noticed the other nation taking off in a jog towards him, as if he were playing a game of pace with him.

It infuriated Germania to no end, but he didn't have time for this. He had to get this nation to quit following him and trying to molest him. So, he turned and took off running into the forest. Naturally the other followed, he even moved around the trees just as swiftly as Germania, but he did seem to get lost in them a little more than he.

Germania knew he had to lose the other before returning to his people. He didn't want them to be found by him. He didn't know what would happen if the other saw them in the first place. Nations were still something new to him, but he was slowly coming to understand what might happen if he laid on his back before the other and he didn't want it.

Besides, it would anger his people too much; seeing their country be dominated like that. No matter how young he was. Germania resembled a 15-year-old boy to his people so of course they were possessive over him and watching like parents, but Germania had to prove he was the one who had to take care of them, not the other way around.

Germania turned a tree only to find the brunette turn it at the same time. The other's eyes widened in glee and his grin widened, he reached out for Germania, but the blonde dodged and turned the other way. He could hear, what he assumed, curses fly from the other nation but then a louder shout struck through the air, one that made Germania halt and hesitantly turn back around.

He looked back to see the other nation standing where he had left him, his chest heaving and his fists tightened. He looked upset and once his eyes caught sight of Germania's halted form he inhaled a deep breath and took off in a quick run after him. Germania's eyes widened and he quickly turned to run as well and he did.

The two played a game of chase for a good two hours before Germania ran into some patches of the forest that he recognized more closely and so maneuvered to where he could easily lose any follower, and he did. With a large exhale of labored breath; Germania scanned the surrounding trees to make sure no one was around. No one. Only he was.

"I lost him, or that fool finally gave up," Germania huffed, straightening and catching his breath.

Combing his hair back out of his face, Germania let out a sigh. His shaking had all but stopped, now all the shaking that his body did was from slightly excited muscles. His adrenaline slowly declining since ending the chase.

"I wonder if I'll ever see that nation again," Germania questioned, glancing in the direction he had just ran. "Maybe we will see each other again, but next time maybe we'll be able to understand the other better."

With a somewhat hopeful nod, Germania walked off in the direction of his people. He was surprised they hadn't sent the dogs after him yet, with how protective they were. Maybe they were giving him more space and respect like he had asked for. Good, he was glad. Now he just had to return to them and tell him all about the other young nation he had ran into.

"GAH!" Germania grunted out, once something hard rammed right into his left ribcage and knocked him to the leaf-covered forest floor.

The wind had been knocked right out of the blonde, his landing actually hurting as he landed against a particularly hard root, his hair splayed across his face as he groaned. The skin of his face now red with agony as he held onto the parts of him that hurt the most.

In his aching he could feel a weight lift from him before he felt two hands, about the size of his own, take off his tunic, which wasn't that hard since he had left the laces untied. It wasn't until those same hands went for his pants did Germania force his body to ignore the throbbing pain in his side and snap his head up to see the brunette nation had found him.

"N-Nein!" Germania groaned out, raising his hands and trying to force the other nation off of him.

"Nullum!," the other nation stated firmly, pushing Germania hard to the ground, leveling him completely. "Tu me mittere sub duce."

Germania continued to struggle though and in the midst of his struggle he could feel the power emit off of the other nation. It wasn't incredibly overpowering, but it was enough to over power Germania's. This issue brought the blonde nation to his own status as a country. Compared to the brunette over top of him, he needed to become stronger so this . . . this doesn't happen again.

Germania closed his eyes, somehow finding it in himself to accept his fate from whatever that was about to happen to him. He didn't want this, he didn't, but the other was so strong that he couldn't deny him anything.

"Bonum, fortior me scitis et vos volunt mittere sub me," the brunette spoke again, a triumphant smirk spread across his lips.

"Stop," Germania pleaded in a whisper, opening his eyes only a little, but he didn't know why he even spoke—it's not like the other one could understand him.

Germania looked up into the other's face and saw he just smiled down at him as he brought his right hand to comb Germania's golden locks out of his face and placed them behind his left ear.

"Pulchram faciem, vere tu scis quia barbarus?" the other spoke, his tone laced with affection that, in a way, made Germania ease his fears a little.

The brunette nation leaned down and gave him a soft unsuspecting kiss on Germania's pale lips. Germania's eyes widened as he watched the other lean up on his knees as if he was in thought.

"Sed quomodo hoc venio ut faciam? Sed credo tabellae iustus teres quod instinctu naturae capesserent," the other said with a chuckle before he took a hold of Germania's hips, twisted him around and set him on his knees, with his face and neck against the forest floor, and his hands digging into the dark dirt.

"W-What? Wait!" Germania pleaded, feeling the nation above and behind him take a hold of his trousers and pull them down to where his knees touched the earth.

Germania inhaled a sharp breath as the brunette nation then connected his hips against his backside, and his leathered chest across his back, his muscular arms wrapping around Germania's torso, holding the upper part of his arms in place as the German nation once again struggled to be free.

"Mmm, hoc sentit bonum," the brunette spoke as he bucked his hips into Germania and mocked a few thrusts for no reason at all.

_He-He didn't penetrate me?_ Germania inwardly questioned, finding only his thoughts able to form words in this moment. This is what Germania thought the other nation was going to do when he did . . . this. Did he not want to take him, but mimic taking him?

Germania let out a groan upon feeling the nation's clothed arousal press firm against his buttocks. It felt strange and the more the nation rocked against him, the more he felt weak, like he was about to fall to the ground and lay there unmoving. It was a strange feeling, not too unpleasant, but strange.

"Etiam, hoc diligunt. Haec erant 'iens efficio," the other nation spoke against his neck, Germania feeling that strange smile of his as he bucked against him harder than normal and brought his right hand around his hips and towards his naked manhood.

"Stop!" Germania gasped. "Don't touch me there!"

The blonde nation's pleas went unheard as a rough, tanned, and callused hand wrapped around his penis. Germania bit his bottom lip hard and let his head hang, managing to look at what the foreign nation was doing to him just by letting his head hang. A strangled moan escaped his lips for never before has anyone touched him so close like this before—not even himself.

"Illic 'a barbaris," the other above him spoke once more before his other hand began to rub Germania's buttocks and his index and ring finger dipped between the crevice and rubbed against something even more private than Germania's own cock.

Germania sucked in a sharp breath. His face heating up so much that it spread across his body, especially towards the spot where the other nation touched and probed.

_No, no, please, stop, don't touch me there!_ Germania closed his eyes tight and clenched his hands into fists, taking up grass and leaves in as well as the forest dirt as the brunette nation finally pushed his middle finger through, leaving Germania to whimper and groan.

The nation wasn't patient in thrusting his finger all the way inside the blonde as soon as he squeezed passed the tight ring of muscle. He halted only a moment once he heard a strangled choke escape from the nation under him.

"Morbi non tortor est? Hm, hoc non bonum. Meam ego cognosco: et dicunt nos et fratres nostros defunctos instinctus aeque eadem sentire," the nation spoke out in his language, his tone sounding thoughtful and confused.

Once the second finger joined the first Germania let out cry, throwing his head back and gritting his teeth. It hurt, and he didn't like it, instincts be damned by telling him that this was a union of nations; a crossing of races.

Now, as the third entered, Germania did something that surprised both countries; he pushed back against the fingers, instead of away. In this Germania took control of his body and halted, small tender shakes emitting from his muscles from the very thought of his body acting on its own and conforming to the other country's invasion.

"T-Tu contra me repellere," the brunette said with as much shock as Germania felt.

Germania had done and did it now. That simple action edged the brunette nation on, pushing his fingers all the way to the knuckle forcefully, making Germania cry out, but his body did the same; it thrust back against those fingers.

_No!_ Germania gasped inwardly, horrified by his own actions. He then felt a strain against his nether regions. It hurt, and as he looked down he found himself hardening. _No!_

The brunette above him grinned and gripped the hardening member tighter, slowly and to his best skill, pumped the blonde. From doing that it caused harder thrusts from the blonde and it pleased the other nation greatly.

"Bibendum volutpat!" the other nation declared upon seeing the body under him react like so.

"Ah!" Germania groaned out a moan as he felt the nation above him uncover his own member that he felt beneath his skirt earlier and let it press against his behind.

"Etiam~" the other let out a long moan, gripping Germania's hips and pulling them back into him.

"N-Nei—ah!" Germania gasped out, feeling the invasion begin and the other nation slip himself inside of his lands.

The brunette didn't even care to pause for a few moments either as he entered the other. Germania locked his muscles all together through the whole process of the invasion. It didn't feel terribly horrible, but Germania would never tell that to anyone. If anything, this felt strangely—natural. Like this is what happens when nations meet and the more dominant of the other decides to come closer than the other would like.

Germania accepting that the brunette above him was stronger probably also helped with the pain, but Germania wasn't too sure. He wasn't too sure of anything anymore as the tanned boy above him began to thrust in and out of him, pulling back as if he were going to exit until thrusting himself fully back inside.

"Etiam, etiam, etiam!" the boy above him was moaning through the whole process

As Germania let out a groan he felt the boy above him shift as if he were looking down at him. Germania groaned out again once he felt lips on his right shoulder, and opening his eyes, he looked to see the other nation sucking with vigor. Germania let out a moan so easily that he hadn't even noticed it left his lips until the other nation detached his lips from his pale shoulder and looked at him with dark amber eyes. In this moment the tanned hand on his penis retreated and came up to his jaw, rubbing almost affectionately before pulling his head upwards where he met wet and warm tanned lips.

Germania let out another groan as the nation thrust back inside of him. His eyes closing as the other kissed him like some lover; a lover that Germania had never thought a nation could be to another in a situation like this, a situation of invasion.

"Pulchra es, caput meum aurum," the tanned boy spoke again, his words coming out of his mouth with such adoration Germania blushed, it made him feel like they were some sort of couple when they weren't—with the way of tone that the other nation spoke to him with.

The invasion in itself was gradual. Meaning the tanned nation was slow at first as if his people had just discovered Germania, a new land they might just be passing by for now, but had decided to map it out just this once—just in case. In that the more and more the tanned nation became familiar with Germania's body the quicker his thrusts got until he had Germania practically pressed against the ground, ramming into him with such strength that hurt the blonde, but in such pleasant ways.

"Ah, ah, ah, AH!" Germania gasped out, his eyes closed tight as the boy above him gripped him so tight that he could barely breathe and his thrusts were so hard that he felt like he was going to die.

The sound of their heavy breaths could probably be heard from miles with how loud the two were and the slap of skin against skin was a sound that aroused Germania to his horror in such a way that his erect member hurt so much. If he wasn't released soon he just might die right then and then.

"Please, please release me!" Germania cried out, tears stinging his eyes from the pain until the brunette's hand returned to his manhood and gave it a hard squeeze. "AAAHHH!"

Germania's body froze as his first orgasm came upon him. He didn't know what was happening to his body at the moment but it felt so good, so, so good. Too good.

Germania felt his elbows give way and he fell down, or would have had the nation above him not held his chest and lent back, placing him in his lap as he finished himself. Climaxing with a loud cry in his own language, the brunette's body laxed and he sat there, somehow managing to keep himself and Germania sitting upright. For a good—no one knew how long—the two did nothing but listen to the sounds of their heavy breaths, both unaware that the moon and stars were high in the sky and even the residue that began to seep out of Germania's entrance that still held the other nation inside.

Both gazed into the others' eyes. Blue and gold, such fine colors. It wasn't until the tanned nation had stopped his hard panting did he lean in and capture Germania's lips in his own again, Germania giving up no resistance and closing his eyes, feeling as if everything was just a mere dream, so unreal and yet so vivid.

The tanned boy continued to kiss Germania, his sticky hands coming up to run through Germania's locks that he seemed to be so fond of. And as if his body was bewitched by some other spirit than his own, Germania began kissing back. His body feeling as if the other body connected to its own was one and the same.

The kisses were so passionate yet so slow and soft at the same time that Germania lost all thought of time and his people. He didn't know if the other nation felt the same, but it seemed he did with the way he pressed his body against his own again and laid him down, this time with him facing him. With another thrust inside his body Germania let out silent groans, his lips opening to release the sound but nothing escaped as his eyes merged into the other nation's who stared back just as in intensely, faces merely inches apart as they partook in yet another unifying.

It took a while, but the both of them were new to unions between nations and so worn faster than older more experienced nations. So, by morning, both were asleep in each other's arms. Still connected and still so close.

By the time Germania had woken, it was not on his own accord. No, it was the dogs that his people had sent after him when he didn't return the other day to them. It hurt to open his eyes but as he did he saw his people staring down at him with concern.

A few looked away from the sight of his nude body, most just saying he got lost in his thought and wandered into the forest nude, throwing his clothes about like a child. That wasn't it though, but Germania never told them. His proof that he couldn't walk made a few suspicious but they knew no other nation was around the area so they dismissed Germania's soreness.

Still, even after years and years of growing, getting bigger, stronger, and faster, Germania thought of his first union. Though he was quite young when it happened and so was the other nation, he couldn't stop thinking of him, wondering why the other nation never wandered back into his forests again.

He never told anyone about the other nation, even when he had met his siblings and neighbors he found lived close around him. He thought that, maybe, it was just one of those nations that'd rise and then fall in only a century. He's heard of those, but still . . . he wanted to see him again.

* * *

><p>"Germania, Germania!" a young German teen shouted, running up to the nation that sat near his people who were carving spears. "Foreigners! I've seen them! They're coming this way with soldiers and horses!"<p>

"Is there a nation with them?" Germania asked, his clear eyes narrowing dangerously, wondering if anyone _dared_ try and attack _his_ land and _his_ people.

"There is!" the boy exclaimed and right as Germania stood along with the elders, the soldiers were upon them, coming through the trees on a narrow path marked by the hunters in their village.

Germania stepped before his people and halted their attacks. He waited, making sure just what this other nation's intentions were. And as his eyes scanned the soldiers on foot he looked at the ones on horses, the leaders no doubt and the one up front who looked to be the strongest of them all, was the nation; Germania could feel it.

The golden armor sparkled and the red flags flew in the breeze that'd occasionally force its way through the trees before rushing off invisibly. This nation was wealthy and strong by the look of this army and what they were wore.

"Is this your nation?" the one riding next to the other nation spoke in choppy Germanic words and accent.

"Ja," the elders nodded, looking at Germania with pride.

The leader looked over towards the nation mounted on the steed to his right and nodded. The other nodded as well, dismounting his steed along with his leader. As his feet touched the ground he took off his helmet and his curly brown hair bounced as he turned and locked amber eyes with Germania's icy blue.

"You!" Germania gasped lightly, his heart skipping a beat as the nation locked eyes with him only a moment before turning to speak to his leader in his own tongue.

_Does he not remember me?_ Germania asked himself. Sudden anger welled up inside him with the way he was being treated, as if he was nothing to him, not a nation worth remembering.

"The elders I wish to speak to, but my nation wishes to speak to yours inside," the leader said, pointing towards a small hut where he presumed Germania and his nation would go to discuss matters between their own kind.

The elders looked at Germania with questionable looks before they nodded. Germania inclined his head and motioned towards the hut—which happened to be his home.

"It is an honor to bring another nation into my home," he mumbled out, not caring if he wasn't understood. "Follow me."

He heard the leader speak to the other nation, probably interpreting what he had just said. After that he heard the nation come up behind him and enter into the hut with him. Once they were inside, the tanned nation placed his helmet on the wooden table and looked around before turning and flashing the blonde a smile.

"Greetings, barbarian. Me and my men were in the area, following old maps when we came across you," the spoke, his accent thick. "Now, would you mind if we map out the rest of your lands?"

"Why?" Germania asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, because," the other said. "It concerns defenses and other systems. I've asked the other nations around and they agreed, well, not all, but most."

"Defenses against what?" Germania asked.

"Well, other nations that might wish to take over the world," the brunette nation said with roll of his capped shoulders.

"You mean like that Roman Empire I hear often about?" Germania asked, raising a brow. "Are you an enemy of theirs? I heard they're quite the conceded little dunce."

"I—'ve heard the same," the brunette nation said slowly.

Germania let out a sigh, one of his hands resting on the table. His features looking annoyed beyond all reason.

"Look, I wish to be left alone. I don't need any help. I just—how did you and your men find me? When I was little I was invisible to everyone. After I became a teen the others began wandering into my land. It started out as one then others followed. I can't say I'm too kind to foreigners," Germania said, looking at the foreign nation with just as much annoyance since he was the one who started this whole mess—marking him on the world map when he would have just liked to remain a secret to earth.

"How did I find you?" the nation asked. "Well, it's quite simple. It's from the old maps—all stored in here." At that he pointed to his head with that same smug grin Germania remembered him more.

"You! You bastard! You _do_ remember!" Germania growled, his thin brow furrowing and his teeth gritting against each other as he snarled in anger and annoyance.

"I never forget a pretty face," the nation said in that tone that had always managed to make Germania blush, even after all the centuries. "Now, I'm sorry I had to leave so soon after our union, but my bosses found me and dragged me away by _both_ ears. It hurts just thinking about it, but after that I got stronger just so I could map out all the nations and find you again. Isn't that nice of me?"

Germania remained silent before the other chuckled and came closer to him, his step still just as confident and incautious. The jerk must still be just as strong as he was before. Germania could feel it in his aura; he'd gotten a _lot_ strong.

"So what is your name so I can write it out in the finest penmanship I know?" Rome asked, looking straight into those bright eyes that he loved to see from the northern countries.

"Germania," Germania answered, not see anything wrong with giving a name. "And yours? It's only fair."

"Si, it is and you deserve it. I've come to be called the Roman Empire," the brunette said with pride, a large grin on his cheeks.

Germania gasped, his eyes widened. No way in hell that young boy turned out to be one of the greatest nations to ever walk the earth, just . . . no way!

"It's alright, the shock will wear off, I understand," Rome waved, basking in his greatness. "But I've been meaning to ask you, once I found you again, if you'll join my empire."

"Nein," Germania quickly answered.

"That means 'no' doesn't it?" Rome pouted, his shoulders slumping in such a childish way. "Well poo, I can't have that."

"You will 'cause I don't want to be a part of your empire," Germania said, crossing his arms and tilting his chin in the air.

"But I want you to be. You were my first after all," Rome complained.

"I—I was?" Germania asked, a pink blush on his cheeks from the mutual subject.

"Si," Rome nodded. "Please, come home with me."

"Nein, this is my home," Germania said. "With my people."

"Fine, I see how it is," Rome let out a sigh, taking up his helmet and tucking it under his arm. "I suppose you won't even let me build roads here, would you? So we can visit?"

"I don't think it's time for my people to meet yours just yet," Germania said.

"You leave me with no choice then," Rome sighed.

"What?" Germania questioned, watching the Roman put his helmet back on his head, covering his brown hair almost fully.

"I'm going to have to fight you," Rome said. "Because my people need the roads and I need you. I'm sorry about getting off on the wrong start and even worse when we finally met again. But I'll fight because I like you. I always have since the day we met and I promised myself after my bosses dragged me away from you that I'd make you mine when I became an empire."

"I won't come so easily," Germania said, narrowing his eyes in challenge.

"You never did," Rome said with an understanding shrug. "I'll see you later then, my wild blonde barbarian."

And it was then Rome exited Germania's house. His leaving soon started the others' departure as well and once they were all gone Germania came out, a strange look on his face. It looked something of fondness with sadness.

"Germania?" The elders questioned. "What is to happen?"

"We are to make more weapons," Germania said. "We're going to stay free even if they can help us."

"What do you mean?" they asked.

"Nothing," Germania said with a sigh and nod, turning to head back inside his home, knowing he'd be running into the Roman Empire soon in a fight just to be close. Like they were their first time meeting each other.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Translations of what young Rome was saying<span>** . . . (from order he spoke)

"Imperium Romanum" Roman Empire.

"Morbi gentem, sicut me. Dico aura tua sicut sentiens. Si vos es validus ut non mihi certe poteris formosa in pugnam " You're a nation, just like me. I can tell just by sensing your aura. Though you are not as strong as me, I'm sure you can fair in a fight.

"Donec eget domare tam fera? Video quomodo est. Hhh, bene autem non ait cervice ingredi sine molestia, dum mihi ambulare, sed non animus certe simile DEFORMO me adiuvat me. Etiam eu dolor ut enim id " Ah, so you're a wild beast in need of taming? I see how it is. Hhh, well, the bosses said not to get into any trouble while on my walk, but I'm sure they won't mind me helping sophisticate a being like me. In fact, they'll be proud of me for doing this.

"Ego win." I win.

"Capilli pulchra es" Your hair is beautiful.

"Volo sub me" I want you under me. "Coiret mecum" Lie with me.

"Quam ferus" What a wild beast.

"Puto enim me tempus PERDOMO te bestiae" I think it's time for me to domesticate you, beast.

"EGO have nunquam antea sentiret, oportet de alio patriam, et ea sub me. Ut opinor, quae mihi minor in cervice rapere instituendi" Never before have I felt the need to be over another nation, and for them to be under me. I suppose that's what the bosses were trying to train into me when I was younger.

"Tranquilla usque. Im 'non iens lædere, sic est figura huius pariter, hm?" Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you, so let's figure this out together, hm?

"Tu me calce!" You kicked me!

"Ego imperium huius saeculi, ut solebat, cum ita me omni natione quae sub me, faciam vos satus" I _will_ rule this world, so for me to get used to having every nation under me, I'll start with you.

"Ut non ligula" I don't like that tone.

"Nullum!" No! "Tu me mittere sub duce " You are to lay under me, _under_.

"Bonum, fortior me scitis et vos volunt mittere sub me" Good, you know I'm stronger than you and are willing to lay under me.

"Pulchram faciem, vere tu scis quia barbarus" You really are a beautiful face, you know that, barbarian.

"Sed quomodo hoc venio ut faciam? Sed credo tabellae iustus teres quod instinctu naturae capesserent" Now, how should I come to do this? Well, I suppose just letting natural instinct take over is fine.

"Mmm, hoc sentit bonum" Mmm, this feels good.

"Etiam, hoc diligunt. Haec erant 'iens efficio " Yes, like this. This is what we're going to do.

"Illic 'a barbaris" There's a good barbarian.

"Morbi non tortor est? HM, hoc non bonum. Meam ego cognosco: et dicunt nos et fratres nostros defunctos instinctus aeque eadem sentire" You're not enjoying this? Hm, that's no good. I know my instincts and they say we should both unite equally, feeling the same.

"T-Tu contra me repellere" Y-You thrust back against me.

"Bibendum volutpat!" You're ready!

"Etiam~" Yes~

"Etiam, etiam, etiam!" Yes, yes, yes!

"Pulchra es, caput meum aurum" You're beautiful, my little gold head.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Daughter Of The Revolution<span>: Alright, sorry if anything is wrong. I used Google Translate and I feel that it's not 100 percent correct, so, again, sorry. Hope you enjoyed! :D**


End file.
